Just friends
by crazyalien
Summary: dr donna friend fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first eva fic so I hope u all like it. It just randomly appeared in my hed so I rote it down. Tell me what u think plz**

**Just Friends by me!**

**Chapter 1 tea**

The Doctor ran panting down the alleyway so fast that he skidded straight past the open TARDIS. "Where are you going mister?" a voice asked "I can't fly this thing on my own you know! Any one would think you didn't want the cup of tea I've just kindly made you."

Poking her head out the door Donna laughed at the time lord as he walked back towards the small blue box. "Did you say tea?" he grinned. "Great stuff. C'mon I'm waiting."

Donna passed him a mug and shut the TARDIS door behind them before taking a sip of her own. The Doctor did the same but choked in it and got brown tea stains all down his suit exclaiming "Ow, this is hot!"

"You see Doctor," said Donna sarcastically, "I didn't intend you to pour it down your front. I had the suspicion that you might prefer to drink it instead. Sugar?" Without waiting for an answer she stirred a spoonful of white granules into his cup. They both took a gulp and the Doctor pulled a face.

"Yeuchh, salt!"

"Oh. Sorry," Donna spluttered. "I didn't _mean_ to."

"Very funny," The Doctor replied sternly, "Time lords could be allergic to it." Then he burst into a fit of manly giggles.

When they had both stopped laughing the Doctor decided to say "Hey, why don't we go and see, ummm er, how about Boudicca? She had hair like yours!

"Are you trying to say someth," Donna started, but just then the TARDIS turned out the lights, causing the Doctor to drop tea on his foot and swearing at her in about 20 different languages.(The TARDIS that is,_ not _Donna.)

As the TARDIS relit the control room Donna stared at the Doctor in amazement. "Wow!" she commented. "You have one huuuge vocabulary. Wish I knew some of those words. My mum would never know I was swearing."

"I take it she's delightful huh. Not many people deserve_ that_ description!" the Doctor joked, "And anyhow I've always wanted to be ginger myself."

"You're definitely the first sunshine, well are we going to see Boudicca or not?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and went over to the controls saying "Hold that lever down while I press _this_ button and we're off" Donna obeyed him and the TARDIS sprang into action with a whir and several beeps. "Right we're gonna land in Norfolk on Boudicca's 21st Birthday. Sound OK to you?"

"Yup," she replied as the TARDIS juddered to a halt knocking them both off their feet.

"Ladies first"

**review pleaseee or u die**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soz I havnt updated 4 yonks but hope u like**

**Chapter two Wardrobe crisis**

Donna stepped out of the interior of the TARDIS into the blazing sunshine outside. The grass was parched and yellowing but the sky was a bright and brilliant blue. There was no sound to be heard.

"Bit hot don't you think?" she said, "I might go back in and change my clothes. Wait here can you?"

The Doctor was left standing on his own outside while Donna was changing. He looked around and realised he was in the middle of a field of cows. A big brown bull stamped his feet menacingly at him. The Doctor turned hurriedly away. He thought that once Donna had done it might be a good idea to re locate the TARDIS to somewhere that wasn't infested with cows.

"What d'you think?" Donna asked, making the Doctor jump. She was wearing a loose pink short sleeved top covered in red flowers and some denim shorts. On her feet were a pair of shiny blue flip-flops. "I need a hat don't I?"

"Mmm," the Doctor muttered, his mind on other things.

About a minute later Donna emerged again, now sporting a floppy straw hat and holding a hand mirror. "This would look sooooo much better with pigtails," she decided, and went back in the TARDIS.

Once again she came back out and, once again, decided it would look better with something else. This time it was brighter eye shadow. Many times Donna did this and each time it was slightly different.

"I need bigger earrings."

"These would look great with toe socks don't you think?"

"This belt makes me feel too thin."

The Doctor snored loudly and pretended not to have heard. This made no effect on Donna at all so he went for the more obvious tack. "Donna…"

"Yeah." She was still engrossed in her reflection.

"Are you done yet?"

"With me yes, but I think _you_ need a change of attire" Donna said, prodding him with her finger. "I reckon I have just the thing."

Moments later she staggered out of the TARDIS with her arms full of clothes that looked ominously like shorts and a t- shirt. The Doctor raised his eyebrows but still went in to change. When he came out he had on a pair of baggy red shorts with fish on them and an orange t-shirt which said HELP on the front in green. He had added some shades and brown sandals. Donna took one look at him and burst out laughing.

**Tanx 4 reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I'm not your mummy

**Chapter 3 I'm not your mummy**

Now that the Doctor and Donna were fully changed they got back into the TARDIS to try and get to the right place. The Doctor hit some controls and she sprang into action, causing Donna to fall over backwards, much to the Doctor's amusement. She stayed on the floor so that she didn't go over again.

When the TARDIS stopped her doors flew open and in ran a small red-headed girl who wrapped her arms around Donna's legs calling "mummy, mummy."

"Umm," Donna said, "I'm not actually. Why don't I help you find her? Coming Doctor?"

The Doctor looked down at tiny Boudicca and nodded. The little princess saw him looking at her and jumped up and down ecstatically, her finger pointing at him.

"Daddy come too?" she inquired, "Have you got my Birthday present?"

Donna was the first to say anything after this because the Doctor was just standing there with his mouth open. "That isn't your daddy darling. We don't have any children."

"And were not intending to either!" the Doctor added.

"But we can give you a present can't we Doctor." Donna couldn't bear to upset this gorgeous baby. She went through to another room and came out a little while later with a cupcake and a blue hat with earflaps.

"Fankoo mummy," Boudicca smiled.

"For the last time, I am NOT your mummy!" Donna sighed.

"Anyhow we should be getting. Come on ladies," the Doctor said, gesturing at Donna and Boudicca. They both followed him out of the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 20 years later**

**Yeh I no I havnt ritten 4 aaages really sozzy hope u like this xoxoxox**

"C'mon" said the doctor, "lets find a field that isn't full of cow poo!"

"Dyou think we landed on some? Would it stick or fly off in space? Someone could get it on their head."

"Donna that is disgusting,! Talk about something else can you. Anyhow I need to concentrate on getting this right."

"Have you never bothered with that before? You always land at least 50 odd years out. I could do better than that."

They both lapsed into silence while the TARDIS hummed and then jolted to a stop, flinging them both onto the floor. The doctor got back up and carefully pushed the door open while Donna was rubbing her bruises. It was raining profusely outside and rather cold so Donna shook her head and went to get coats for both of them. Five minutes later she was back with two green anoraks with fluffy hoods.

"You can tell we're definitely in England with this weather can't you. Olive or lime?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm wearing one of them. I'll look like a prat."

" No more than you do normally," Donna said and chucked him the darker one, "Come on."

Outside the TARDIS it was grey and gloomy and they could make out the outline of a cluster of houses in the distance. With one glance at each other they ran as fast as they could with the doctor out in front and Donna trailing behind. " Oi Martian man!" Donna called breathlessly. " Do you mind?"

"Nope" he replied "run faster."

" In flip flops? You must be joking!"

Just then a horse pulled cart rattled by and Donna flung herself up onto it. The driver looked shocked but she just gave him the thumbs up and mouthed "Thanks for the lift mate" He turned back round and shook his head as if to rid it of the apparition behind him. As they sailed past the doctor Donna waved frantically and he called out "Hey that's cheating"

By the time the doctor had got to the village Donna had been there a couple of minutes and she was in deep conversation with a young woman, twenty perhaps with long flowing red hair and a thin silver circlet around her head. She was laughing.

When she saw the doctor she gestured to the log bench next to Donna. He sat and stared.

"This is Boudicca Doctor" Donna said, " she thinks she's seen us before."

"No. You have got to be joking!"

**And zat is ze end guess for yourselves where shes seen them before I will write the next chapter sehr soon au revoir mes amis**


End file.
